The Duel
by Clarissa1
Summary: It is funny and i wrote when i was high on sugar Pleas Reveiw


Warning: when I wrote this I had just drank a huge thing of soda and had been sitting in the movie theater for 2 and ½ hours watching Hayden Christensen (how ever you spell that) and when ever seeing him drooling all over my lap  
  
Author: *starts to drool at the name* ok now on with the story  
  
Every one was in great danger, the dark side was taking over. Aniken Skywalker had not yet turned into Darth Vador but he was on the dark side (poor baby). On one of the Empire ruled planets Obey-won and Aniken are having a duel  
  
Obey-won: You were my first apprentice Aniken I am sorry to kill you  
  
Aniken: ha you are mistaken master Obey-won I will not die you will  
  
Obey-won: oh really * there light sabers clash*  
  
Author: ahh cool this is rad  
  
Obey-won: hey get back to writing  
  
Author: right, back to the story  
  
Aniken: you have been mistaken master Jedi I am not Aniken  
  
Obey-won: WHAT, you're a fraud  
  
Aniken: no I am the cute guy who played Aniken, and to tell you the truth you are a sucky actor  
  
Obey-won: hey not fair  
  
Count Dooku: The world has changed, Obey-won A new age is at hand  
  
Director: um Count Dooku you are supposed to be reciting your lines from star wars not Lord of the Rings  
  
Dooku: right now----  
  
Hayden/Ani: dude you were in Lord of the Rings? total movie year for ya huh dude. Who did you play  
  
Dooku: *very proper* I played Saruman and if you don't mind we have to get back to the original star wars stuff  
  
Hayden/Ani: right, ok where were we  
  
Obey-won: light saber fighting *turns his on* dude it really works it isn't one of those fakey ones we get on set sweet  
  
Hayden/Ani: hey not fair you get a green one I have to have a stinking red one  
  
Obey-won: well if you had just listened to master Yoda and stayed on the good side then you could have had a blue one  
  
Hayden/Ani: but I ----  
  
Obey-won: and since the bad guys always have red ones then I guess your screwed  
  
Hayden/Ani: you will pay for that, you nasty little Jedi  
  
Director: cut, will you guys please stop all this Lord of the Rings stuff  
  
Obey-won: how was that Lord of the Rings like *Peter Jackson suddenly appearing*  
  
Peter: Gollum, you are copying Gollum  
  
Director: go away I am director here  
  
Peter: oh really  
  
Hayden/Ani: Hello Lets get going peoples we have a schedule to make here  
  
Peter: right and I have to get back to my business  
  
Director: alright, go  
  
Obey-won: you might be the most power full Jedi but you sure ain't the smartest one  
  
Hayden/Ani: oh really we will see about that *jumps in his Convertible speeder and speeds off*  
  
Obey-won: where does he think he is going *jumps on his speeder thingy and speeds off*  
  
Dooku: hey where did they go *jumps on his orc manned cart and rides off*  
  
Director: *yelling after Dooku* If you think that's funny then I will let you know that it's not  
  
Now back to Hayden/Ani  
  
Author: *starting to drool again* hey look I see him  
  
Director: hey get back to writing  
  
Author: well sorry mista tough guy, grrrrrr, Back to the story  
  
Hayden/Ani is speeding along at about 60 miles an hour with Obey-won close at his heals, Count Dooku on the other hand is going about ten miles an hour.  
  
Hayden/Ani: I will be the greatest Jedi some day  
  
Director: *speeds up* you all ready are the greatest Jedi  
  
Hayden/Ani: right, I am the greatest Jedi and Obey-won is the smartest I think  
  
Author: *under her breath* you are also the cutest one  
  
Director: ahem  
  
Author: *smiles and starts to inch away* right I will be leaving know  
  
Director: permanently  
  
Back to the Story  
  
Obey-won: Aniken Skywalker come back you Toad  
  
Hayden/Ani: after what you just said I don't think I will *speeds off even faster*  
  
Obey-won: I need to watch my tongue  
  
Dooku: *catching up* ha I am gaining on him  
  
Obey-won: I will get there first  
  
Dooku: will not  
  
Obey-won: will to  
  
Dooku: ha see I am faster *passes Obey-won*  
  
Obey-won: *puts on extra speed and passes the Count* Mwhahahahahah, no one can beat a Jedi  
  
Dooku: I am a Jedi too ya know  
  
Obey-won: no you are a ugly wizard with a pointy nose and long hair and beard  
  
Dooku: how dare you *dives off his cart onto Obey-won's speeder*  
  
Back to Hayden/Ani  
  
Hayden/Ani: where are those freaks?  
  
R2D2: bleep beep bop bleep *translation* they sure are slow pokes  
  
C3PO: oh no poor master Obey-won  
  
Hayden/Ani: hello I am your master  
  
C3PO: well I know but the poor man  
  
Hayden/Ani: droids I will never under stand them  
  
R2D2: beep beep beep *translation* hey not fair  
  
Hayden/Ani: don't take it personally I was talking about this block head here  
  
C3PO: I don't see a block head  
  
Amidala: *walking up* hey Ani  
  
Hayden/Ani: it's Hayden if you don't mind, and I have a duel to fight here if that idiot ever shows up *suddenly a speeder goes by with two people obviously wrestling in it* See ya around Senator  
  
Amidala: come back darling  
  
Author: ah how cute he is leaving you  
  
Amidala: you little Toad you did that on purpose  
  
Author: hey I am the writer  
  
Amidala: you little *dives at the Author*  
  
Back to Obey-won and Saruman—I mean Count Dooku  
  
Obey-won: I will get there first  
  
Dooku: well it seams that we are in the same speeder so we will get there at the same time  
  
Obey-won: we will not *pushes Dooku out of the speeder who conveniently lands in his orc manned carriage*  
  
Obey-won: drats he didn't fall to his death  
  
Dooku: ha Obey-won I will beat you *whips his orcs*  
  
Author: excuse me Count but just to let you know it is Orc manned not Orc drawn  
  
Dooku: right  
  
Back to Hayden/Ani  
  
C3PO: I still do not see the Block head  
  
R2D2:beep bleep beep bop *translation* you are the Block head what of that do you not get  
  
Hayden/Ani: there they are *speeds up next to Obey-won  
  
Obey-won: by Jiminy how did you get back there  
  
Hayden/Ani: you passed me, now lets finish this duel fair and square  
  
Obey-won: I have to go pee  
  
Hayden/Ani: ok ,ok but don't take very long cause I am counting  
  
Obey-won: ok  
  
Hayden/Ani: 10…..9….8…..7…..6……5…..4…..3…..2……1…  
  
Obey-won: back  
  
Hayden/Ani: let the duel be finished  
  
Obey-won: you will never beat me  
  
Hayden/Ani: I will kill you I am the most power full Jedi of them all and the cutest  
  
Author: you got that right  
  
Hayden/Ani: thank you  
  
Author: no problem *hearts pop out of her head*  
  
Obey-won: where did the hearts come from  
  
Author: *drool* Haaayyydddeeennn  
  
Director: GET BACK TO WRITING  
  
Author: ahhhhhhh ok fine be that way *sniff* I'll be leaving now *leaves*  
  
Obey-won: *pushes Hayden who falls off a cliff* hahahahahaha  
  
Author: your going with him *pushes Obey-won of the cliff (that's why Obey- won is mentally deranged) I will save you Hayden *makes a classy dive off the cliff  
  
Hayden/Ani: I am a Jedi I am not hurt  
  
Author: *falling to her death* HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP  
  
Hayden/Ani: I will save you *catches her* I got ya  
  
Author: you saved me *faints, still in his arms*  
  
Amidala: ah not fair  
  
Dooku: the world isn't fair sweetie, hey did I ever tell you I was single  
  
Amidala: ewwwww *runs away screaming*  
  
This ends the great Duel that never ends if you want me to write more than you will have to review me. 


End file.
